


Вековая мудрость в схемах и картинках

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Превратившийся в оборотня и еще более поглупевший камердинер Ривера жаждет прочесть книгу «Вековая мудрость в схемах и картинках».





	Вековая мудрость в схемах и картинках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/gifts).



> Превращение Барри в рыжего оборотня - распространенный в англофандоме сюжет. Книга "Терзания рассвета" - существующий в каноне порнороман о юности Ривера. «Вышедшие из употребления свойства перпендикулярных ногтей на ногах» - одна из загадочных книг, которые можно обнаружить в библиотеке Яснодола.

В особняке Ривера на книжных полках всегда можно было обнаружить спиртное, конфетти, смазку, испорченные чертежи, пугающие маски, астролябии, презервативы, письма от поклонниц, зловещие черные когти, одушевленное оружие с мерзким характером, потайные кнопки, открывающие еще более потайные проходы — и собственно книги. Изредка.

 

Барри, уже давно привыкший просто смахивать с полок пыль лохматой метелкой (метелка была похожа на хвост самого фривольного вида и наводила на кое-какие непристойные мысли) и не всматриваться, неожиданно запнулся во время еженедельного ритуала «Попытка привести особняк в приличное состояние после вечеринки перед новой вечеринкой».

 

Читал Барри, как настоящий представитель угнетенного пролетариата, плохо и неохотно, но сообразить, что растрепаная книга, умостившаяся на полке, — это не милые сердцу господина «Терзания рассвета», он сумел.

 

— «Вековая мудрость в схемах и картинках», — шепеляво, но выразительно прочел он вслух. — «От автора бестселлера „Вышедшие из употребления свойства перпендикулярных ногтей на ногах“! Эта книга буквально творит чудеса».

 

Барри отложил книгу и задумался. Буквально творит чудеса — это в смысле, творит чудеса буквами?.. Творящие чудеса буквы Барри пока видел только в виде пометок на пулях, которые, в числе прочего, производили фабрики господина Ривера...

 

— Барри, радость моя, ты неожиданно понял, что твоя жизнь тщетна и бессмысленна, пройдет всего каких-то лет сорок, и ты умрешь, не оставив после себя ни следа на земле, а потому в уборке нет никакой надобности?

 

Громко думать о Ривере было вредно: он имел дурную привычку материализовываться рядом и задавать каверзные вопросы.

 

— Нет, мастер, — Барри помотал глупой рыжей головой и снова взялся за метелку.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Ривер, бледноликий, как какой-нибудь фамильный призрак, и загадочный, как проклятие на незнакомом языке, профланировал к полке, подхватил книгу и был таков.

 

В общем-то, Барри следовало бы еще раз мотнуть головой, вытрясти из нее лишние мысли и приняться за уборку всерьез. Но вековая мудрость, буквально творящая чудеса, да еще и в схемах и картинках... Схемы и картинки — это ведь просто? Это как раз для не слишком умных парней, вроде него, Барри...

 

Кажется, Риверу предстояло еще пожалеть о том, что однажды, пребывая в сплине и легком похмелье, он научил собственного мальчика на побегушках и по совместительству камердинера читать.

 

**

В первый раз всерьез добраться до хоть какой-нибудь книги Барри удалось только спустя неделю. Хозяин дома и половины Альбиона запропал на производстве, а Барри отправился в самую обжитую из спален особняка, прибраться после трех дней оргий с оборотнями и какао... и, конечно, порыскать на предмет буквальных чудес.

 

Увидев на прикроватном столике книгу, Барри радостно распахнул ее, даже не глянув на обложку.

 

— «Она была возбуждена — совсем как в ту ночь, когда подсмотрела, чем занимаются Гарт и Ривер. Они были так необузданны, но в то же время так нежны друг с другом... Воспоминания о той ночи свернулись сладким клубком в животе, пульс участился. Мантия соскользнула с ее плеч, и она легла в теплую ванну, думая о двух мужчинах, начиная воссоздавать у себя в голове те события... Следующая глава: Темный маг, страстный мошенник»... Опять эти проклятые «Терзания рассвета»! Почему у мастера везде разложены эти книги?

— Барри, радость моя, ты не умеешь остановиться вовремя, правда? — Ривер, чуть менее бледный, чем обычно, появился в спальне, отобрал у камердинера печально знаменитое произведение Илоны Чистосердечной, аккуратно закрыл книгу и спрятал ее в зловещего вида шипастую клетку, подвешенную прямиком над постелью. — Не нужно читать это вслух. Воспоминания о моей далекой и безумной юности — это не рецепты пирогов. Их лучше никогда не оживлять и ни с кем ими не делиться.

 

Барри покивал, хотя ему было решительно непонятно: если Ривер не хочет оживлять воспоминания, зачем хранит их так близко и постоянно перечитывает?

 

В голове всплыло слово «мазохист». В его значении Барри уверен не был, но интуитивно чувствовал, что оно имеет какое-то отношение к ситуации.

 

**

В следующий раз Барри был осмотрительнее и с обложкой все-таки сверился. «Вековая мудрость» наконец попала к нему в руки, и Барри захотел поскорее добраться до схем и картинок.

 

Что ж...

 

— «Вставьте орган А в отверстие В так, как показано на рисунке 32», — пробормотал он, ошеломленно разглядывая указанный рисунок. Органов, обозначенных буквами самых разных алфавитов, на рисунке хватало, как и отверстий. Барри покрутил книгу, высунув язык от усердия, в попытках понять, где на рисунке 32 верх, а где низ. — Ага, это ножки кровати... Понятно.

 

Он перевернул страницу.

 

— «Как выпроводить из дома надоевших гостей». О, очень в тему — у мастера вечно кто-то задерживается...

 

Барри опустил взгляд чуть ниже и обнаружил краткий и емкий совет посреди страницы: «Скормите их оборотням или пригрозите этим». Это был повод задуматься: хозяин ужасно любил скармливать оборотням всех, кто под руку попадался — больше, наверное, ему только нравилось смотреть на то, как сталкиваются две культуры и, столкнувшись, принимаются изничтожать друг друга. Но это было слишком сложно для Барри, а вот оборотни — оборотни были его объективной реальностью, данной во множестве неприятных ощущений.

 

Барри перевернул страницу обратно. Затейливый рисунок 32 был размещен под заголовком «Как расположить к себе друзей». По всему выходило, что лучший способ расположить к себе друга — это задницей. Барри покивал со знанием дела. Такое времяпровождение тоже было частью его реальности.

 

— Барри, радость моя, что ты опять читаешь? — Ривер был несколько нетрезв, но весьма доволен: переговоры с новым скульптором прошли успешно, теперь можно было даже не сомневаться в том, что бессмертная и нестареющая красота Ривера будет запечатлена во мраморе наилучшим образом. Если бы кто-то спросил у Барри, он бы сказал, что мрамор склонен поддаватся влиянию времени куда больше Ривера, но никто его, понятное дело, не спрашивал. — Не говори, что снова «Терзания рассвета».

— Нет, я вот эту... про буквальные чудеса, — Барри прижал уши и втянул рыжую голову в плечи.

— О. И как тебе? — неожиданно мирно поинтересовался Ривер.

— Не очень понятно, но интересно, — честно ответил Барри.

— Хорошо. Забирай этот экземпляр себе. Это все равно только черновик нового издания.

 

Тут до Барри стало понемногу доходить. Это не была книга Ривера, это была... книга Ривера! Звучало по-идиотски даже внутри головы, но для Барри было важно, что он сам понял, что к чему: «Вековой мудростью» делился лично его хозяин. В принципе, это было логично: кто еще мог бы похвастаться прожитыми тремястами годами и отсутствием маразма? Архонты вымерли, Герои измельчали...

 

Барри быстро пролистал еще несколько страниц. «50 лучших рецептов какао». «Близнецы, уход за ними и уход от них». «Как соблазнить королевскую династию». «Демократия: просто зло или зло абсолютное?». «Профсоюзы и показательные казни». «Пять неписаных правил идеальной оргии (теперь писаных)»...

 

— Мастер... — неуверенно позвал Барри, когда его способность удивляться и сопоставлять перестала работать, а книга еще не закончилась. — Вы что же, постоянно пишете это?

— Побойся Скорма, Барри, раз в десять лет, — отмахнулся Ривер.

— Хорошо...

 

Барри отмотал несколько десятков страниц, углубляясь в мудрости прошлого.

 

«Как убить пирата-конкурента на расстоянии в два километра: пошаговая инструкция». «Как отбить любовника у любовницы». «Как выжить в пожаре». «Как отомстить родне и обрести вечную молодость»...

 

— Раньше эта книга называлась «Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить», — усмехнулся Ривер. — Потом я стал несколько старше... и мудрее.

— Мудрость родом из боли, — кивнул Барри, непроходимо тупой, но по-своему очень мудрый.

— Вроде того, — серьезно кивнул Ривер. — Что думаешь по поводу последних десяти лет? Мне нужно писать про что-то еще, кроме близнецов и какао?

 

Барри задумался. С младшими высочествами, известными под единым наименованием «близнецы», у Ривера были предельно странные отношения: королевские дети ненавидели Ривера, спорили с ним по любому вопросу, но по каким-то причинам не пытались казнить или хотя бы изгнать его, наоборот, цапались уже между собой из-за того, в чьей постели ночной кошмар и технический гений современности проведет ночь. Сам Ривер тоже давал понять, что от детишек Воробушка не в восторге, но помогал им советами и финансами — и трахал, конечно, в хвост и в гриву (с поправкой на прически обоих высочеств выражение делалось особенно интересным). Иногда такие сеансы их «общения», запланированные и не очень, пересекались с желанием Ривера приготовить какао, к которому он всегда относился уж очень серьезно... Но близнецы и какао были уже описаны, так? Барри чувствовал груз ответственности: хозяин советовался с ним!

 

— «Как противостоять революции и стать министром финансов при новой власти»? — наконец предположил он.

— Вариант. Все равно это ни у кого, кроме меня, не получится, — Ривер милостиво кивнул. — А теперь откройна странице двести девяносто.

 

Барри, пошевелив губами для лучшего соображения, отсчитал нужное количество страниц и нашел требуемую.

 

«Как переспать с начальством, если ты рыжий оборотень-идиот», — страница была озаглавлена именно так, чтобы Барри не нужно было долго размышлять над ее философским смыслом. Он какое-то время читал, заинтересованно шевеля ушами, потом пробормотал что-то невнятное про узел и странные желания хозяина, а потом вдруг спросил:

 

— А что за история с перпендикулярными ногтями на ногах? У вас ведь таких никогда не было...

— Ох, Барри, радость моя, то, что их не было на твоей памяти, не означает, что их не было вообще, — Ривер, довольный и уже предвкушающий, как вместо того, чтобы платить, скормит скульптора Ковену Теней по завершении работ, принялся деловито раздеваться. Секс с оборотнем он тоже предвкушал, хоть и не так страстно: ни одна сцепка мира не могла дать ему лишнего года бессмертия и молодости, а Ковен Теней мог. — Но вообще-то, конечно, ту книгу я написал, основываясь исключительно на наблюдениях. У Гарта был период отшельничества и демонстративного отказа от благ цивилизации, вот и... Цивилизации, пф! Ни презервативов, ни монорельса, зато сифилис в каждом порту новый...

 

Барри припомнил, что обожаемый и ужасающий господин долгое время был пиратом, но решил не фокусироваться на этом. Благо, весь набор непристойных поз с рисунка 32 так и стоял перед глазами.


End file.
